<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Charts by ChelseaEllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709216">On the Charts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie'>ChelseaEllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With John missing  for a while on a mission with Lucifer Morningstar and Raven, Zari decides that she doesnt fit with the Legends so goes back to her old life. Which creates very mixed feelings for her</p>
<p>And has an honest conversation with Sara about her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Charts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every so often when I need to write I pick random song lyrics and write based on that, this is todays offering.  The song is on the charts by Dream Car https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muIxW9yjnMQ</p>
<p>All the boys<br/>Did you see that pretty face flash by in an instant?<br/>A lollipop, too sweet, too sweet<br/>For bitter tongues resistant<br/>Just keep her name far from your lips<br/>Or you may end up missing<br/>It's tattooed there across his neck<br/>Yeah, we know who she's kissing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Zari sat in the living area of the wave rider, her feet curled under her, a blanket draped over her. She was looking at her phone a pensive look on her face. Her make up smudged and fading from a night she longed to forget. The object of her focus made her scowl so she tried refreshing the screen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behrad was asleep on the floor where he had been playing computer games whilst stoned earlier, she just wanted to be near him, even though he was not awake. That didn’t matter. His presence calmed her a little. But her heart was racing and her thoughts were so muddled it hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nate was crashing around in the kitchen; he had the munchies. She was relieved she didn’t really want to be around Nate. The guilt of being the Zari who survived but didn’t want him was becoming harder to reconcile each day. She knew the old her had loved him. But she felt nothing for him. The guilt made it harder to form a friendship now she understood the price.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Nate wasn’t the reason she was here, the reality was she missed John. Not just I wonder what he’s up to, but crazily so much it hurt. Her heart ached for him. It had been weeks since he went to do a favour for some demon called Raven. It was meant to be a day or two, something about saving the world. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, she did, but his world, his battles away from the legends scared her. With no magic or knowledge of the dark world he kept one foot in she couldn’t help. She didn’t know how to. She was also scared to know; it would make it more real and more dangerous.  She loved him, it dawned on her how much she loved him. How she felt content and safe. How he let her control the pace of their relationship, when they told people, who they told, he listened to what she wanted and it was probably the first time in her life that had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that was the reason she went back to 2045 that day. She looked at her phone was that still her? She wasn’t so sure any more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 29 days, 3 hours and 37 minutes since she last saw and kissed him</p>
<p>21 days 7 hours and 27 mins since she last saw his face</p>
<p>18 days 9 hours and 4 minutes since she last spoke to him.</p>
<p>29 days 3 hours and 37 minutes since she last felt happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara had ensured he had a tracker and coms with him, but both were switched off, but according to the Legends and that creepy overly smiley man who glared at her all the time this was normal. They had long since given up trying to track him. She cursed him for not having a phone. How could someone not have a phone she wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gidget show me the entertainment news from the MTV awards 2045” She instructed she may as well face the evenings events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant tv sprung into life, filled with bright colours and flashing images.  A pink haired woman beamed into the camera, excited listing off celebrities who were attending.  Her dress was garish and overly dramatic. The viewers would love it. She hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to the scene of the crime, almost as if she hadn’t had enough punishment. But this was her fault. And there was no one else who could tell her otherwise. Not that she wanted anyone to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like you could do with this” Sara sat down next to her, handing her a whipped cream and marshmallow covered hot chocolate. Zari smiled gratefully and took the drink. Hugging the warm mug. Not saying anything but looking at the TV. She wasn’t ready to share her feelings with Sara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara sat in silence waiting for her to say something. Following the object of Zari’s attention, the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Different celebrities walked past being interviewed, those newer with more excitement, the more seasoned gave their generic answers.  The fans screamed no matter who it was. The cast of the 4<sup>th</sup> Riverdale remake were all bragging about their new show, and followed along the Red carpet by the latest The Vampire Diaries spin off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now we have a surprise, for her first public appearance since her high-profile breakup with DJ S’more money, and his quick rebound and marriage to new pop sensation Kandy Kiss, Zari Tarazi, with punk band December Underground lead singer Devon Jones.” The presenter gushed. Clearly very excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera panned to Zari dressed in thigh high black fabric boots, a short statin black dress, both covered with a tan coloured floor length hooded cloak, her hood was perfect positioned to sit slightly back on her head displaying her prefect curls. Next to her stood a stunning man, tall, slim, with jet black hair in a lopsided pixie cut, and green and blue highlights, his makeup matched, he was dressed in tight black trousers and a black top and a leather jacket. They looked the perfect pair, glamour vibrated from them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped to pose for pictures, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her neck as the cameras captured those moments, locking them in to time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara shot Zari a look from the corner of her eye, no reaction, she slowly sipped her hot chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired host hoisted a microphone into their faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zari, Devon good to see you both as you both have had a break from the public eye” she simpered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s lovely to be here” Zari smiled, a smile Sara knew well, where she faked her feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why the long break?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was in the recording studio; new album should be out next month” Devon smiled his am draped around Zari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My new fall line doesn’t create itself” Zari beamed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear you are both presenting an award today, do you have any inside gossip”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s never good to spoil the surprise” Zari winked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can give one surprise though” Devon interjected, “Zari is staring in our new video for the first of our new tracks, love is a mistake, check it out on our site tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both smiled and walked off before any follow up questions could be asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gidget just show the highlights” Zari didn’t want to sit through the whole event again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The image flickered as the file changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awards were issued, hot chocolate was finished, Behrad snored. He also shouted something about not eating the Brownies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara having finished her drink and still hadn’t spoken a word looked at a message on her tablet, she picked up her mug, “Would you like another?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thank you” Zari shot Sara the fake smile that she knew too well, then turned back to the tv. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari watched old friends presenting and winning. It brought back memories of her life before the Legends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ava take Mick and the jumpship, and deal with it,... no Nate is in no place to be of use.... yes I will deal with him and Behrad, ..... no I need time to here and the jumpship buys me time a portal wouldn’t” Sara directed in hushed tones, looking at Zari still sat statuesque on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to the room she put 2 bottles of flavoured water on the table as well as a bowl of popcorn and a few doughnuts. And pulled 2 chocolate bars from her pocket. “I had to take some snacks off Nate he was trying to eat this all alone”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari smiled slightly. Nate could eat a lot when on a session with Behrad. On the TV she and Devon were presenting and award.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you miss that.” Sara asked feeling she should break the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I did, I think a little part of me does, and it felt so good, I was being admired and it was all the same, but I didn’t get to enjoy it with you, with the team, with ......” Zari stopped herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Him” Sara finished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no reason we can’t, we are the Legends and have a time ship. We love a party. And I’m sure Behrad would love to support his sister.”Zari glanced at her softly shooting her a smile. “but you don’t mean Behrad, you mean John” Sara stated suddenly working out what was the issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know?” Zari looked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have eyes and my sight back” Sara chuckled, “as much as you publicly pretend you are friends with benefits, I don’t look at friends like that. John is great with one-night stands with no feeling on his side other than scratching that itch, trust me” Zari looked at her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and John?” there was a pang of jealousy smothered with surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A long time ago, don’t panic”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari shrugged impressed she was not used to people being as comfortable with each other as this team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not the same with you two, and I know him well enough to know he will try what needs to be done to make you happy. This is serious for him, I think he was considering getting a phone that’s big commitment for him” Sara chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm” Zari conceded and turned her attention back to the tv. Trying to process all of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will be back soon. I miss him too. But it’s important and if Lucifer Morningstar asks for a favour you know it’s serious. He gives favours doesn’t ask for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer Morningstar as in the devil?” Zari found something different and surprising each day with this team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe so, and someone called Raven who is a half demon witch. They are trying to close a rift between demonic dimensions. But time travels differently so it may only be a few days for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari nodded watching the TV again. Trying to pretend that all was fine. And failing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hand in and she and Devon walked off the stage after handing over the award.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not everything is it?” Sara questioned, “you know everyone on this ship is here for you anything you need, you are family. What else is bothering you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing” lied Zari, not wanting to make eye contact with Sara. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two overly pretty celebrities were stood at the stage, “and the award for the most influential woman of 2045 goes to Zari Tarazi, you go girl” one of them screamed as if their lives depended on it. Sara tried not to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera panned to a shell-shocked looking Zari, who after a second established her composure, Devon who was sat next to her embraced her and planted a kiss on her lips, she stood and smiled and walked to the stage. Taking it all in her stride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara raised an eyebrow. Yet held her counsel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Zari Held the award aloft, “I wasn’t expecting this, I want to thank my family, especially my brother Behrad who I recently reconnected with and he introduced me to a group of people who are so inspirational to me, I can’t begin to thank them for being part of my life, and introducing me to a way to be the best me. Taught me love isn’t conditional. Remember whoever you are be true to yourself, don’t hide in someone else’s shadow, be your own light. Be your truth. Love to the Z-Nation” The crowd cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the highlights of the awards few past. With over excited winners thanking their agents and their deities for their success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara went to move but something in Zari’s body language suggested that it wasn’t over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The after-show party, the best in Hollywood” an unnervingly excited man with day-glo green hair and skin day-glo orange, shouted into the camera. “Stay with us for all the scandals, can’t wait well use these lyrics as a hint</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did you see that pretty face flash by in an instant?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A lollipop, too sweet, too sweet</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For bitter tongues resistant</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just keep her name far from your lips</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or you may end up missing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's tattooed there across his neck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, we know who she's kissing”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show flicked to an advert break which was cut short due to Gideon removing them. The Banner read, “So on with the show, who was kissing who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari clearly sank into the sofa, pulling the blanket up more. There were images at a party, her outfit was different, figure hugging dark green strappy dress. She was dancing with a group of women, then slow dancing with Devon, then kissing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara looked over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A New A list couple” crowed the host, “tell us what you think, #decemberdragon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Decemberdragon?” Sara wanted to start a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe I should start from the beginning.” Zari looked at her, the secret finally out, meant she could talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went home because I felt I should go back to that life. You don’t need me on the ship any more. Behrad has the totem. You all have your own stuff and with John gone I didn’t have anything keeping me here. Plus, I missed my own bathroom and my parents. It was hard being near Nate knowing he had to give up someone who looked like me, he would glance at me sadly. So, I went home. But time had passed, my star no longer shined as it once did, I needed to get back in the public eye, so it started with a few appearances where press would see me My agent said I needed to be fully in the public eye and a new relationship does that. A few candid moments when we have moments nothing that clear but enough to get attention. Devon is a friend, we dated when we were about 20 for a few months, there was nothing between us so we stayed as friends. He had an album to promote, so we agreed to fake it. It suited us both. He would model my fall line. I would star in his latest promotional Video. Just the lines got blurred. We get on so well and I forgot about this life. It was nice to be that 20 year old again. Who hadn’t become as Jaded as I now am, Who didn’t lose her brother to an evil Fate. Within a day I was back on line, my Cat Chat followers increased, my sales went up, we had created a new perfume that didn’t ruin people’s sense of smell. But I didn’t feel happy, I felt hollow, so I forced myself to feel, to forget you. All of you! The award gave me a buzz, reminded me what it was like being dragongirl. And I felt I could do it, could go back to that life, I could be happy, supporting my family, inspiring people to be better less superficial. Take everything I learnt with you and use it to help others. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Zari, powers or no powers you are a legend, and always needed with our team, never think otherwise” Sara wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “if you ever doubt it again talk to me before leaving the ship. As for Nate he spent 2 years with Charlie wearing Anaya’s face, he will cope. It’s only time before he falls for another woman who is fated to leave him for timeline related reasons. We could try to find him someone from his time. Anyway, back to you, so what happened as you are back here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was starting to move on, put you all behind me, the award made me feel special, Devon kissed me, but that was for show, or I thought, maybe still think. I second guess myself a lot. The moment I went to collect that award I forgot my speech and just wanted to make you understand how much you mattered to me, to thank you. But I knew I needed to shake it off. The other Zari was so amazing, she could hack and do everything you needed. I was never going to bring that to the team I hadn’t heard from John in over 18 days. Our communication since he left the ship was cryptic and I convinced myself he wanted to end it. So, I decided to see if I could find that spark, that passion with someone else. Why not Devon? We are good friends why not more? Someone who sees more than the brand. So, at the after party we were dancing and it felt right. I liked being around him, so I kissed him. I knew right away it was a mistake. I didn’t feel anything, but I could live with that, grow to feel more, but then he said how great it would be for record sales. Just like that I remembered again I was just that girl to him, to them all and you never treated me like that. You never asked what you got from me. You just accepted me. So, I called Behrad and came back here. But it’s out there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She showed Sara her phone screen, the picture of the kiss and the headline “We know who she’s kissing”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its ok” Sara pulled her closer. “There is nothing that can’t be undone. We can find a way for you to be with us and keep that part of you, Mick has his writing and stealing, John has his stuff, Nate teaches ballroom dancing. Don’t ask, but its healthy to have other activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It matters to you, so it matters to us”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” Zari smiled honestly for the first time in a while. A lot of the weight lifted from her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, let’s address the Elephant in the room, John. I’ve known him for a long time. Wouldn’t be here without him. He gave me my soul back. He doesn’t want to end anything. I’ve not seen him this happy since we first met. Trust me when I say he wouldn’t not have gone on this task if someone else could have done it. So, I think he will understand. Be honest with him. Its clear you are smitten with him; everyone can see that. Make sure he knows. I’m not convinced he’s had the healthiest relationships in his life. So, make this one healthy. He rarely holds grudges.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think it will be ok”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s in love with you, so yes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari smiled as she cuddled up to Sara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon decided that was the time to announce the return of the Jumpship.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the corridor John was hugging the young woman who was wearing a black hooded cape, she had purple hair and a red jewel in her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for everything, I can’t believe it’s over for now” She smiled. She looked tired and battle worn, her cape had holes and she had bags under her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are welcome Love, any time need me.” John looked and sounded exhausted. His Trench coat was ripped and he was missing his tie. He had bags under his eyes, a cut above his eye which was clearly healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time you are my first call. And if you need me. Now I guess I should explain to my team why I’ve been missing for a month; Dick will be cross, he gets really worried about me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will remember. Let’s hope the world doesn’t need us to work together for a while, not sure we need that level of danger. Plus, I also need to explain why I’ve been missing a month”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned and shock hands with a tall man who was watching then walked through the portal. And after waving vanished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari and Sara made themselves known. Having witnessed the end of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara was confident and embraced John “Welcome back, you were missed.” He wrapped his arms around her as if checking she was real for a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari stood where she was, not sure how to express her concern for him, and frankly a little freaked out at how bad he looked. So, she just stared at him. John smiled and kissed her cheek. She pulled him in to a tight hug gripping him tightly. He chuckled slight, “Alright Love I’m glad to see you too, but I’m a little bruised so less strength.” She breathed deeply and relieved and then released him. He returned to join his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall dark-haired man next to John smiled at her, she felt uneasy. He was less injured and gave off an unworldly presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be Zari,” he purred, staring into her eyes, with a clipped English accent, very different from John’s “tell me what it is you most desire”. She felt strange, compelled to answer, not willing to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this Luci” John snarled and muttered some words in a foreign tongue. “Right Lucifer proofed the ship, no more of these tricks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer turned and glared at him, “John you are no fun, first you turn me down, and now you stop me playing with these mortals.” He got unnecessary close to Zari looking her up and down, “what’s so special about this one if you rejected me. You know we are always good together in all ways” he winked at the demonologist. Who looked bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One day you may understand Luci, Sara love can you portal him to his club in LA please, I don’t have the energy to open one myself”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The City of Angels, that’s a little on the nose for the Devil.” Scoffed Sara who put in the details and opened the portal. Relieved that he seemed to be playing nice for John’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer looked her up and down, “You are interesting” turning back to John, “I owe you, and the Devil always makes good on his word, so you know where to find me, and if you just want to get laid I’m good with that too, you are always worth my time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye then” Zari stated locking arms with John, in a possessive move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can join us as well” the Devil winked, she scowled. Biting her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John smiled and shook his head, “Send Maze my best” </p>
<p>The Devil’s facade faded a little, as John got under his skin. “I’ll see you around Hellblazer” and with that he walked through the portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hellblazer” both women exclaimed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>John just smirked. “Demon dimensions and their strange time rules, what have I missed?” Placing a kiss on Zari’s cheek. Tell him mouthed Sara as she walked off. John looked puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kissed someone else while you were away” Zari blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped away slightly, “Do you want to be with that person?” he was tired and resigned to Zari finding someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I want to be with you” She reassure him. “Only you, it was a massive mistake, I’m so sorry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled and moved to kiss her, she welcomed the kiss, pulling him close tasting him, melting in to his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok love, I need a shower and sleep and a bed that’s not a rock pile in a demon dimension. Let’s go back to my house, early night and tomorrow I can show you how much I missed you. Let’s let bygones be bygones.” She nodded, taking his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I love you” She added as they went to find Sara to open a portal to his house.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Her first outfit is heavily based on this look </p>
<p>http://askgenretv.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Dutch-in-Killjoys-2x07-Heart-Shaped-Box-1024x683.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>